The extent of pollution of the drinking water systems of the world and their density of impurities has resulted in many problems which limit the potable water supply. As a result, various types of apparatus have been proposed to purify the water. Such apparatus had either been very complex and expensive or produced clean water in very small quantities, for the most part in quantities insufficient for one day's use and consumption by an average family of uncontaminated water.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a water purifying apparatus which can produce pure water from contaminated water in a relatively rapid manner in sufficient quantities to fill the needs of an average family for one or more days.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide water purifying apparatus in compact form for the desired supply of purified water.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a desired supply of purified water from impotable contaminated water in an apparatus having very few and inexpensive parts in order that it may be within the economic reach of families most necessary to be served by such purification apparatus.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention are described in greater detail in the following drawings taken in conjunction with the description. It is to be understood that while the invention is being described in detail with regard to one version thereof, such description is not to be considered as a limitation upon the scope of the invention.